mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Halliwell Manor
Halliwell Manor is a Victorian style manor located on 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. The original structure was built in 1898, and was rebuilt in 1906 after it was destroyed in the great San Francisco earthquake. The manor has been in the Warren Line for four generations, the first generation being Gordon Johnson and his wife Pacifica Baxter. The Halliwell Manor was built on a Spiritual Nexus and has been the seat of power for the Charmed Ones since their awakening in 1998. Book of Shadows : This San Francisco Victorian house has been the residence of the Halliwell family for generations. The Manor was built on land containing a Spiritual Nexus that can be used for either good or evil. The Haliwell family moved into the Manor to claim the Nexus for good and made it their home. The Nexus : Main article: The Nexus Since the Halliwell Manor is exactly situated at the center of five essential life elements (fire, water, earth, wood, and metal), it is located on top of a Spiritual Nexus. These five essential life elements are the San Francisco Bay (Water), the Potrero Natural Hot Springs (Fire), Kenwood Park (Wood), The Twin Peaks (Earth) and Mountain Lake Park (Metal). When connected, these five points form a pentagram with the manor in the center, making it not only a spiritual nexus but a Wiccan symbol. The Nexus is a neutral source of power that could be accessed by good and evil. The Charmed Ones' great-grandparents bought the area and built the manor over the Nexus to prevent it from falling into the hands of evil. As forces of good were in control of the manor, the Nexus was described as providing an extra boost of power to the sisters and generations to come. For this reason, good would always go on as long as the sisters were in control of the manor. However, if the manor is overtaken by evil, it would gain control over the Nexus and evil would spread. As the Nexus is a neutral force, those born on top the Nexus are more easily swayed by the forces of good and evil. For this reason Phoebe was easily turned evil by the Woogeyman and when she chose Cole over her sisters, becoming Queen of the Underworld. Also in the Dark Future, when Wyatt Halliwell was born in the manor and kidnapped by Gideon he turned evil. Luckily, when Chris went back in time he managed to fix this future and Wyatt stayed good. Rooms Bedrooms The Halliwell Manor has three bedrooms in the house, the master bedroom and two smaller rooms. Master Bedroom The master bedroom was initially used by Penny Halliwell until she moved out of the manor. It was used by Patty and Victor, until their divorce and Patty's death. Victor then left, and at this point, Penny moved back in to take care of her granddaughters. After Penny's death, Prue moved into the master bedroom until Piper and Leo got married and she moved out to let the newlyweds have the bigger bedroom. Second Bedroom This bedroom was initially used by Piper until she switched rooms with Prue after getting married and Leo moved in. Prue then used this room until her tragic and untimely death. The room was then empty for a while until Paige moved into the manor. After Paige moved in with Henry, Wyatt used this room. Third Bedroom The third and most likely the smallest bedroom was primarily used by Phoebe until she eventually moved into her own condo. It was also temporarily used by Billie Jenkins and presumably Christy when they stayed at the manor. After Phoebe and Paige moved out permanently, this room was most likely converted to a room for one of Piper's children. The Attic The attic of the manor is located on the third floor and can be accessed through a stairway on the Second Floor. It is a large space that takes up nearly the entire third floor. Aside from being a basic attic used for storage, the attic was the place where the Book of Shadows was kept by the Charmed Ones and Penny Halliwell before them. It is filled with potions, spell books, fairy-tales, and more magical items. As the sisters grew up in the manor unaware of their heritage, the attic was kept locked by Penny at all times while she told her granddaughters that it was sealed off completely. The door was unlocked the night Phoebe went there after the Spirit Board had given her the word "Attic" as a message. During their time as the Charmed Ones, the attic was a very important location for the sisters, as the Book of Shadows was kept there nearly all the time. As such, the sisters spent a lot of time in the attic when they needed to use magic, research demons or other evil beings or summon spirits. Additionally, several important events took place in the attic, including several important vanquishes and revelations. The Kitchen The kitchen of the manor was a large and bright-colored room with an entrance to the dining room, the basement, and the laundry room. Like any household, the sisters spent a lot of time in the kitchen for regular daily activities and conversations. Additionally, the sisters kept several potion ingredients in the kitchen and brewed potions when the potion required to be prepared on the stove. As a chef and most skilled potion maker, Piper spent the most time in the kitchen. Basement The basement is a large room located underneath the manor, which is accessible through the kitchen. The basement played an important part in the lives of the sisters, as it is the place where the Nexus could be accessed and where the Woogyman was imprisoned. For this reason, Phoebe was afraid of the basement for most of her youth. The basement was also used by Prue during her career as a photographer. Additionally, it was the location where Cole trained Phoebe in combat. Prue and Phoebe both hid out in the basement when they gained the power of Empathy. The basement was also where various important events took place, such as the Charmed Ones vanquishing Zankou and faking their own deaths. Dining Room The dining room is a room that connects to the kitchen, the conservatory and the sitting room. The room is used for fancy or special meals, such as birthdays, or when the sisters received guests. Family meetings were also occasionally held in the dining room. Several important events took place in the dining room, most notably the birth of Wyatt Halliwell on the dining table. Sitting Room The sitting room is the central room of the manor, which leads to the front door through the foyer and also connects to the living room, conservatory and the dining room. The stairway is also located in the sitting room. The sitting room was primarily used for regular, everyday activities, though it was also used for several important events. The sisters often studied the Book of Shadows here whenever it was not in the attic. It is also the location where the Wedding of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt was held. It was also the location the Ultimate Battle was fought. Conservatory The conservatory, also called the sunroom, is a spacious room in the manor that is brightly lit by the many windows and open doors to the garden. It also connects to the sitting room, the living room and the dining room. The conservatory is generally used as a place of family moments and relaxation in the morning and afternoon, especially during warm seasons. The sisters often came here to relax and talk with each other. It was also used as a play room for Wyatt. Additionally, the room severed as an important location for various events. It is the location where the Wedding of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell took place. It is also where Piper vanquished the Titans as the Goddess of Earth. Lastly, the conservatory is also the place where Prue Halliwell died after she was blasted through a wall by Shax. Living Room The living room of the manor is a regular sized room located at the front of the manor. It can be accessed through the foyer, the sitting room and the conservatory. The living room has a fireplace and is generally used as a regular living room. The Foyer The foyer is the main hall of the manor and leads straight into the sitting room, though it can also be used to access the living room directly right upon entry through the front door. The foyer is most notable for being the location where the "door tradition" started. Bathrooms The manor initially had two bathrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs, located underneath the stairway. However, the downstairs bathroom was later converted into a closet. The upstairs bathroom is a large room located at the front of the manor. Several notable events took place in the bathroom, including Prue nearly being drowned in the shower by Barbas and Leo's marriage proposal to Piper. Other Rooms The manor has several other rooms that fulfill different functions. The sisters once mentioned that Grams had a small sewing room on the second floor. Additionally, there is a laundry room on the first floor that can be accessed through the kitchen. Garden The manor has a rather large garden, or backyard, which was rarely used by the sisters. When the manor was still a speakeasy in the 1920s, Peri Russell met here with her lover Anton and consumed a potion here to triple the strength of her powers. The garden was recreated by the Source of All Evil in his illusionary world to manipulate Piper. Additionally, the sisters once spent a night in the garden to witness the Aurora Borealis. Garage The manor has a garage at the end of their driveway, which is located behind the manor. In 2005, Leo bought an old pick-up truck with the desire to fix it up and sell it. However, his plans were interrupted when he was taken away by the Angel of Destiny as an alternative to his destined death. Notable Events General * The Power of Three awakens after Phoebe casts a spell in the attic. * The Power of Three is reconstituted by Paige Matthews. * The manor became haunted by demonic residue. While under a hex, Piper made the manor disappear. * The manor was covered by a Slime Demon. * The manor is surrounded by SWAT agents when magic is exposed and the Charmed Ones fake their own deaths to live normal lives. * The Nexus underneath the manor is destroyed by the sisters to vanquish Zankou. * The manor was destroyed in the Ultimate Battle. Important Vanquishes * Jeremy Burns * Shax * Belthazor * The Source of All Evil * Cole Turner * Zankou Deaths * Prue Halliwell (2001; reborn) Prue died when she jumped in front of an innocent in an attempt to save him from Shax, an assassin for the Source of All Evil. Shax was about to attack the innocent, and she jumped in the way which resulted in her being thrown a wall, and presumably died instantly. * Andy Trudeau '(1999; reborn): Andy died when he burst through the manor doors, hit with an energy ball by Inspector Rodriguez, and then being thrown into a glass cabinet, presumably dying instantly. * 'Peri Russell: Peri died by the hands of her two cousins: Polina and Pacifica, after she had been turned evil. * Penny Halliwell: Penny died when she had a heart attack and fell down the steps leading to the attic. * Allen Halliwell: Allen died when he was hit by a fireball in the 60's from a warlock named Nigel. He was originally killed by Penny's friend, Robin, but history was altered when Paige knocked over a can of marbles; tripping Robin. She is then vanquished by her own fireball. * Chris Halliwell '(2004; future Chris): Chris was in the attic watching Wyatt when he heard the floor creak. Knowing someone was in there with them, he went to Wyatt, but was knocked away by Gideon. Chris used his power to send Gideon flying across the room. Chris ran to Wyatt and Gideon teleported out, teleporting back in and stabbing Chris before he could get to Wyatt. Later, Chris was seen laying on a bed in one of the bedrooms where he fades away in Leo's arms. Births * [[Phoebe Halliwell|'Phoebe Halliwell]] (1975): * Wyatt Halliwell (2003): * P.J Halliwell (2007): * Parker Halliwell (2009): Weddings * Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's Wedding: * Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell's Wedding: Residents Currently * Piper Halliwell (owner) * Leo Wyatt (owner) * Wyatt Halliwell (since 2003) * Chris Halliwell (since 2004) * Melinda Halliwell (since 2007) * Prue Halliwell (A.H?!?!; 2009) Formerly * Penelope Halliwell † (former owner; 1960s-1998) * Allen Halliwell † (former owner; ?-1967) * [[Patricia Halliwell|'Patricia Halliwell']] † (1950-1978) * Victor Bennett (presumably; moved out) * [[Phoebe Halliwell|'Phoebe Halliwell']] (off/on; moved out) * [[Paige Matthews|'Paige Matthews']] (2004-2007; moved out) Notes and Trivia General * In the beginning of Season 1 the Halliwell manor's address was 7571. It was later changed to 1329. * Throughout the series, there is a running gag that the Grandfather Clock in the foyer is constantly being destroyed, and having to be repaired. The crew joked there had to be a Grandfather Repair Shop down the road. * A dollhouse replica of Halliwell Manor was constructed by Penny Halliwell. * In Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!, the Manor was completely destroyed (along with all of San Francisco) due to a spell to bring down the Nexus to weaken Lucifer. * In Something's End This Way Nears, there are pictures of the big-bads vanquished by the Charmed Ones. ** Darryl Morris drove a van (consisting of Kyra, Coop, Henry, and Nanta inside) through the doors in order to rescue Leo from the demon Ava. Though this wouldn't make sense as there are stairs leading up to the doors of the Manor. Changes in Layout * When the manor was shown from the outside, the front porch is about 3-5 feet long, but from the inside, it is appears at least 10 feet long. * In several episodes of Charmed, it is shown that the attic has a window that is not present in the exterior shots of the manor. * The actual number of bedrooms on the second floor is unclear. * Wyatt's nursery in Piper and Leo's bedroom is initially situated in the closet adjacent to an exterior window, but is later moved to a closet beside the bed. * Piper once told Leo that Penny used to have a sewing room on the second floor, which was never mentioned before or after. * The view of San Francisco out of various windows has changed over the seasons. * In Seasons 1 and 2 of Charmed, a downstairs bathroom is located beneath the stairs. However, this is later changed into a closet without explanation. * The basement entrance has changed various times throughout the series. In season 1 of Charmed, the door is shown to open directly onto the stairs. In later episodes, there appears to be flooring at the top of the stairs. * Phoebe was once able to listen to Grams and Patty talking upstairs using the vent by the kitchen door. However, in terms of layout, this would be impossible. * In the first two seasons of Charmed, the real inside of the Manor was used whenever shooting an outdoor scene. This caused the wall and staircase of the real house to be seen, which are directly at the door when entering. However, in the Halliwell Manor, the staircase is further away with the parlor in between. References # Halliwell Manor - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Apocalypse Halliwell Category:Somethings End This Way Nears Category:Charming Dead Category:Book of Shadows Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Warren Category:Halliwell Family